CMC Fleets
The strength of the CMC Navy comes not from its individual vessels, but rather their combined strength and abilities. The fleets of the CMC Navy are arguably the most important asset in the war. With over 2 billion starships under its command, the CMC has organised the vast majority into dedicated, efficient and highly effective fleets. Composition Almost every fleet in the navy is comprised of a number of different classes to prevent any obvious weaknesses. Fleets often consist of; *A flagship, such as a Capital Class vessels for defense fleets, Dreadnoughts for assault fleets and rarely Planet Killer Vessels. *A number of Cruisers for their size and versatility in battle. *Usually between two and six Carriers depending on the size of the fleet. *A mixture of Destroyers and Frigates, often more of one and less of the other. *Often a large number of gunboats of various types. *A large number of Support Vessels with a handful of Corvettes. This makeup allows for a mix of firepower, speed, fighter/bomber support and ground based abilities. Fleet Structure Often a CMC Fleet is organised into a specific role in the war. Defense Fleets Often led by a Capital Class vessel or Planet Killer, Defense fleets are designed primarily to respond quickly to attacks across the galaxy and repel most invasions. They are often comprised of a greater diversity of ships to allow for a greater effectiveness in more areas. Often balancing space combat with planetary support. Easily the most common form of fleet in use by the CMC. Besides the Home 1 and 2, all other Defense Fleets are numbered. Assault Fleets Comprised of primarily offensive vessels such as Dreadnoughts, Carriers, Destroyers and Gunboats. These fleets are designed to attack lost systems or worlds and either drive off the God forces or eradicate them. Although they lack any significant ability to support a planet or co-ordinate significant defense of systems, their overwhelming firepower, strength and size make them invaluable to the CMC. Assault Fleets are given unique names by their Commanders. Crusader Fleet The Cruader fleet is comprised on the majority of Planet Killer Vessels throughout the galaxy, and is used more as a term for their goal. Each Planet Killer is in itself its own fleet. However their role is the combined defense and assault of the front lines of the war. Significant Fleets Home 1 Home 1 is the one of two fleets permanently stationed in the Sol system in the event of a God Invasion and is the largest fleet in human history. The Planet Killer "Kane" is the flagship of the fleet and is supported by two other Planet Killers, "The Leviathan" and "The Kraken". ''The fleet also consists of; *Twenty Defender Class Dreadnoughts *Twenty Four Argent Class Supercrusiers. *Sixty Two Caliber Class Crusiers *Eighty Four Ardent Class Supercarriers *Onehundred and Forty Ravager Class Heavy Destroyers *One Thousand and Seventy Two Juno Class Destroyers *One Thousand and Twenty Kraken Class Frigates *Four Thousand Chariot Class Frigates *Over Forty Thousand Gunboats (Various types) *Two Thousand Defender Class Corvettes *Over Twenty Thousand Support Vessels *One Preserver Class (A combined total of over 68,426 vessels and over 1,000,000 Fighters/Bombers) Home 2 Home 2 consists of excactly the same number of vessels as its sister fleet the Home 1. The Planet Killer ''"Able" is the flagship of the fleet and is supported by two other Planet Killers, "The Hyrda" and "The Wyvern". When combined with its sister fleet, the total number of vessels equates to over 136,52 vessels and over 2 Million Fighters/Bombers. The Fleet Of Retribution Commanded by Fleet Admiral Cornelia Russel, the Fleet of Retribution is by far the most famous and successful assault fleet in the CMC